


Abnormal Activity; The Gramander Story

by AllHailBurnoel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demonic Possession, Double Penetration, I just love giving Newton a hard time, I took a lot of liberties as to what constitutes a possession, M/M, Porn with some plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Original Percival Graves, Sort of Dub-con, Succubi & Incubi, Unrealistic Incubi Expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBurnoel/pseuds/AllHailBurnoel
Summary: Written for a prompt on the Gramander discord chat that included gramander and demonic possession.





	Abnormal Activity; The Gramander Story

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this is my second ever Gramander fic and I wrote it for @TheSinTin on the gramander discord chat. I would like to start off saying that my only knowledge of demonic possession is from Paranormal Activity movies, fanfiction and those stupid 'real life haunting' tv shows. That being said, I really stretched the idea of what a possessing is and I also just straight up made some information on Incubi up. So to any demon hunters who might read this story, don't @ me if it's completely unrealistic.  
> Also I am primarily a horror writer (though not like horror movie horror) so some of the sex scenes might come across as a little dub/non-con-y so you might want to prepare yourself for that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Percival?” Newt frowned as he took a step into the darkened room in front of him. He had been fairly certain that he had seen Director Graves come down this hall and there had only been one door in the whole hall.

Though it most definitely didn’t help that everything was such a dreary color even with his lumos maxima trying to light his way. It almost seemed like the hall was filled with fog and the air in the room was frigid against his face as he stepped further into the room. Something akin to fear ran up the length of his spine as the tip of his wand visibly dimmed with his next step into the room.

 

“Percival?” He called again. 

 

A sound echoed off the walls at his call and before he could stop himself he took another step forward then another, his feet leading him further into the room even as he vaguely recognized that what he had heard hadn’t been Percival answering him. The chill in the room seemed to seal itself in around him, seeping through the fabric of his blue jacket and clinging onto his skin.

 

The cold stung his throat and the pain jolted him just enough that he stopped walking. He should probably head back to the Aurors, Percival clearly wasn’t in this room and there hadn’t been any other room for him to have walked into. He had probably just imagined seeing the edges of his coat disappear around the corner. He turned back towards the door only to find himself facing a blank wall.

 

His head tilted to the side in confusion. He turned around again, twisting to look at the rest of the room, but his gaze was met by the dense fog everywhere he looked. His breath materialized in a cloud in front of his face as he breathed out and Newt found himself wishing that he had brought his case along with him, if only so he could feel the comforting weight of its handle in his hands.

 

He practically jolted out of his skin when what little light his lumos had cast through the fog abruptly disappeared from in front of him, as it was he managed to control himself and only sucked in a panicked breath, the harsh air stinging his lungs.

 

“Lumos,” He whispered softly, unwilling to disturb the strange silence that had built up around him. The tip of his wand glowed for a split second before fizzling out to nothing. “Lumos!” He tried again, only this time his wand neglected to glow at all.

 

His fist gripped tight around the handle of his wand. “Lumos Maxi-”

 

Newt whirled around, his spell forgotten as a soft sound came from his right. “P-Percy?”

 

No one answered him. His eyes darted around the room, searching desperately for the location of the sound even though he couldn’t see anything without his wand working. Another sound echoed in the room and he couldn’t tell if it was closer or farther away from him than the other noise had been.

 

His throat burned as his breathing started to pick up. The next sound was very clearly much closer to him than the other ones had been and Newt didn’t take the chance of calling out, it was startling clear that whatever was there was _not_ Percival, instead he turned and ran towards the door.

 

But instead of running into the door that had been behind him or even running into the blank wall that had replaced the door he was met with nothing but open room. He bustled forward, his arms outstretched in front of him, hoping to find a wall that he could follow. He found no such guide and after being spurred forward by a creak behind him he quickened his pace to a dash.

 

He had been sure that the room was fairly small when he had first stepped into it, though now it seemed almost as if it was endless. He flicked his wand as he ran, muttering out any charms that he could think of that might give him some kind of light but his wand still wasn’t cooperating and now he couldn’t even feel his magic flow through the wood as it normally did when he cast a spell.

 

Newt didn’t feel himself make impact with anything, though he couldn’t really see what was around him to see what he bumped into anyway, but as he ran his hand smacked against something and sent a sharp pain flaring up the back of his hand.

 

Suddenly the air around him shifted, as though he had stepped through a ward he hadn’t been able to sense. The atmosphere seemed to warm around him quickly, the ache in his lungs subsiding as he breathed in the now humid air. The air almost seemed to smell...sweet? Newt let himself slow to a brisk walk as the sense of dread that had filled him began to subside.

 

Perhaps the door he had walked through had been cursed then? He hadn’t cast any kind of diagnostic spell before he had opened it so it was entirely possible that he had been unknowingly caught up in a curse and had managed to run to the edges of the affected area.

 

He let out a soft sigh as his arms dropped to his sides. It was probably a good thing he had checked this room. After all, why would anyone place a curse on a room if they didn’t have something to hide?

 

It made sense for him to keep going, he had already out run the curse, and chances were that the witch they were after might have hidden something useful in this room if she had taken the time to try and keep people from investigating it.

 

“Maybe I should go get back up.” Newt said quietly to the room around him. Percival had been getting onto him about running off by himself lately and this time he didn’t even have the excuse of running off in an attempt to save some creatures.

 

But he had already gone through the curse. It would be a waste of time to go back through it and then try to go find Tina or Percival just to make them walk through it as well. And he wasn’t quite sure which was was backgroundthe way he came, even outside of the curse everything still looked the same.

 

Besides, he was safe now.

 

He didn’t need to leave.

 

He took a few more steps, letting himself drift deeper into the darkness around him even though he couldn’t really remember when he had slowed his brisk walk down to a barely moving pace. As he meandered through the room he remembered his wand in his hand and it took him more than a moment to remember that he had been trying to cast a lumos charm before but the curse had been stopping him. It should work now that he was no longer trapped in the curse. 

 

Did he need light, though?

 

He was safe here. He didn’t need the light, the light would only make him leave.

 

He didn’t need to leave.

 

Newt had already walked another couple of feet when an unsettling feeling started worming its way into the back of his mind. Maybe he didn’t _really_ need the light, but it would still be better to cast the charm, if only to make sure he didn’t trip or run into something and hurt himself.

 

“Lumos.”

 

The tip of his wand glowed a bright white by his side.

 

But all Newt saw was black.

* * *

Percival stalked through the halls of Andreas Bathesda’s mansion, Tina and Fontaine practically jogging behind him to keep up.

 

How many times had he told Newt not to go wandering off on his own, and yet when he finally managed to get back to the group of aurors he had brought with him to investigate Bathesda’s residence, he found Newt once again to be missing. He had hoped that bringing Newt on an investigation that didn’t involve creatures would at least mean he wouldn’t go charging into things single mindedly.

 

Obviously that didn’t work. It didn’t help that he had left him paired up with Abernathy, who didn’t even notice he was gone until they all met back up at the main entrance. But Tina had apparently already went off on him about it, so his lecture could wait until they figured out where Newt ran off to.

 

“Hey, boss?” Fontaine called after him. His feet immediately stopped. “I think Newt might have gone this way.”

 

Percival turned around and made a beeline back towards Fontaine. “What did you find.”

 

Fontaine pointed at the door frame in front of him that they had just walke through, the side of which had a little spattering of blood across the wood paneling. “It might not be his but someone was hurt when they walked through here.”

 

Percival quickly pushed past him, his mind already racing through any scenario where Newt could have gotten hurt. “Tina, stay behind me, make sure no one circles back around and tries to attack us. Fontaine, get back to the others and bring them here, leave Weiss at this door once you get back just in case Newt makes his way back.” The two of them gave him sharp nods, their wands already out and at the ready.

 

Fontaine apparated away and Percival charged ahead down the hallway, Tina’s lumos charm giving them light.

 

Neither of them said anything. Both of them too focused on trying to find Newt and making sure he was okay to make any kind of small talk. The room they were running through seemed almost endless, but it quickly started to narrow into more of a hallway the longer they ran through it.

 

It wasn’t until they had been jogging for nearly three minutes that Tina yelped and almost lost her balance. She went skidding into a wall and probably would have fallen if Percival hadn’t steadied her.

 

“Tina we don’t have time for you to be clumsy, we need to find Newt.”

 

Tina shook her head lightly but her eyes seemed to be focused on the floor. “I tripped on something.”

 

“Yes, that’s all well and good but -”

 

“I think it was a wand.”

 

That got his attention. He quickly cast a Lumos Maxima, throwing the glowing ball up towards the ceiling so that it lit up the area around them. The hall was blissfully empty and it didn’t take the two of them long to find Newt’s wand pressed against the wall a few feet away.

 

Percival bent to pick it up, rolling the smooth wood in his hand. “This is definitely his wand.”

 

“Is there blood on it?” She asked softly, her gaze practically burning holes in his back.  
“No.” He turned to look at her. “It’s practically pristine.”

 

“Pristine? Newt doesn’t keep _anything_ pristine.”

 

Percival opened his mouth to agree but a sound from ahead of them cut him off before he could say anything. There was a split second where his eyes met Tina’s then they immediately took off running down the hallway. Percival’s lumos charm moved along above them, lighting up their path as they ran. 

 

A door appeared in front of them up the hallway and Percival didn’t waste any time casting a very forceful Alohomora that nearly forced the door off its hinges. The two of them skidded through the door frame, immediately taking in the dreary atmosphere that laid over the whole room. The sudden change in temperature shocked the both of them but Percival swiftly recovered when his eyes landed on the far side of the room.

 

On the other side of the room on top of what seemed like a stone slab was Newt. He wasn’t visibly restrained, though it was easy to see that he was unconscious. His coat was gone and his shirt was torn completely open in the front, the garment so torn that the strips of fabric weren’t even able to stay on his shoulders.

 

Tina’s soft gasp spurred him forwards. He knelt next to the slab, relieved to see that Newt’s chest was rising and falling, though it was much slower than normal. There was a cut on the palm of his hand and a few quarter sized bruises scattered around his chest and shoulders, almost like he had gotten pelted by small pieces of shrapnel but besides that he seemed relatively unharmed.

 

“He’s freezing.” Percival stood up, shrugging off his jacket and pulling Newt so that he was sat up and resting again his chest. He maneuvered him into his jacket then slid his arms underneath his chest and his knees. “Tina, let’s go.”

 

“Shouldn’t we look for Bathesda, Sir?”

 

Percival shook his head and cradled Newt closer. “Bathesda is probably long gone by now, but I’ll leave Abernathy and Fontaine here just in case she tries to come back for something. We need to get Newt to the hospital and make sure he’s okay.”

 

Tina nodded even though she still seemed unsure about the plan. “Alright, you get him to the hospital, I’ll gather everyone else and let Abernathy and Fontaine know they are staying here then I’ll meet you.”

 

He nodded without taking his eyes off of Newt and apparated out of the room.

* * *

Newt groaned, his head aching as he slowly made his way back to consciousness. The closer he got to consciousness, the more the aches and pains came to the forefront of his mind.

 

“Newt?”

 

He blinked his eyes open only to snap them shut when they were met with a blinding light. Newt only reopened his eyes when a hand started carding through his hair.

 

Percival swam into view as his vision started to clear. “Newt, can you hear me?”

 

“Where am I?” His voice was barely more than a croak and he immediately started coughing.

 

Percival turned, grabbing a glass of water and held it up to his lips. He gulped the cool water down gratefully, practically choking himself in his haste to wet his dry throat, but Percival pulled the glass back before he did.

 

He watched as Percival set the glass back down on the side table and sat on the bed next to him. “You’re in the hospital.”

 

Newt look around the room, taking in the white walls, the still somewhat too bright white lights, and the white bed he was on. Definitely a hospital. He squirmed around on the bed, trying to assess what part of him what truly hurting but it seemed like every muscle on his body started screaming out at him as he tried to use them.

 

“What happened?” He could already see the mixture of irritation and nervousness on Percival’s face. It was hard to find, and if you didn’t know what you were looking for it would seem as though he were perfectly emotionless, but Newt knew better than that. He could see the emotions swirling right beneath the surface. “Did I run off after a creature again?”

 

Percival’s eyebrows scrunched up, the worry intensifying but the irritation creasing the corners of his mouth gave way to concern. “What’s the last thing you remember, Newt?”

 

He thought back to what he could only assume had been the day before. “I walked into MACUSA with you, I consulted with Weiss about the trafficked acromantulas in her newest case, fed my creatures...and that’s it.” Though now he wasn’t truly confident that that _was_ all that had happened, especially when Percival clearly didn’t seem to agree with him. “I’m assuming that isn’t all that happened?”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Percival answered with a shake of his head. He pressed a little closer to him with a sigh and started running a hand through his hair. “We went to raid Bathesda’s mansion last night, I asked you to come along just in case she had any wayward creatures running about? Is any of this ringing a bell?”

 

Well, his memory was still drawing up a blank. “No, all I remember is talking to Weiss and trying to convince Nick to let me move his hoard for the day so I could make his nest bigger.” He vividly remembered that. The pilfering little pest had tried his damndest to cling onto the inside of his nest when Newt tried to pull him out.

 

It hadn’t been like he was really going to take all of his treasures, he had only been trying to see if he could enchant the Niffler’s Fancy he was nested in to be bigger so his coins will stop spilling out of it. Twice now he had caught one of the Occamies nearly eating a set of pearl earrings that had fallen from that blasted nest and he didn’t want the poor snake like creatures to end up choking on jewelry of all things. He definitely didn’t rescue them from the poachers that killed their mother only for them to meet their end due to a greedy Niffler.

 

His case was meant to be a sanctuary of sorts, he and his creatures were safe in there, they were safe and they were alone.

Why wasn’t he in his case?

 

“Newt!”

 

Newt jolted on the bed, yanked out of his sudden musings by the sound of Percival calling his name and snapping his fingers in front of his face. “What?”

 

Percival was staring down at him, the concern clear on his face now. “You suddenly drifted of mid sentence. You were telling me about the Niffler’s nest and then you just trailed off and wouldn’t respond to anything.”

 

“Oh, I was thinking about how the Occamies could’ve choked on some of the things he hoards. I must have stopped talking and not realized it.” Newt tried to wave it off but Percival didn’t seem like he wanted to believe it. “So what don’t I remember? We went on a raid...did she end up having a creature?”

 

“No. There weren’t any creatures. We split up into three teams to search the mansion, I left you with Abernathy and when we met up again you were gone. Tina, Fontaine and I went looking for you.”

 

Newt nodded along. “Well you obviously found me, so alls well that ends well right?” He chuckled softly, trying to ease some of the tension in the air.

 

Percival obviously didn’t think the same if the frown on his face was any indication. “You were unconscious when we found you and that was yesterday afternoon. The medi-witches couldn’t find any signs of what spell knocked you out or what caused the bruising on your chest and shoulders. They healed them but -”

 

“Yeah, they healed the bruises, so it doesn’t matter what caused it.” Newt said stubbornly. He didn’t understand why but the longer Percival talked, the more he wanted to leave. “If bruises were all that was wrong can we go home?”

 

“Newt.”

 

Newt met his eyes, trying to convey his desperation to leave. “Please. I want to go home and see my creatures.”

 

Percival sighed and looked away from him. “Fine.”

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

 

Newt barely kept himself from rolling his eyes, instead he chose to lean up and give Percy a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be fine. My head doesn’t even hurt anymore.” He smoothed down the front of Percival’s suit jacket and then gently nudged him towards the door. “Go finish looking over the reports for the raid, I’m going to spend the day with my creatures.”

 

Percival sighed and kissed him. “Fine, but don’t overwork yourself.”

 

Newt nodded and watched as he turned and walked out the door. He waited until he was sure Percival wouldn’t walk back through the door then he went to his case. It only took a few seconds to unlatch the case and step down into his shed but it felt more like an eternity.

 

He practically sighed in relief as he stepped down onto the floor. Something settled inside of him as he took in the sight of the cluttered room around him and as he walked out the door to greet his creatures it felt like whatever had been making him uneasy was left behind.

 

He went through his normal routine, greeting all of his creatures and allowing them to rub against him and scent him, knowing that they were just trying to see if he was alright. It almost seemed like they knew he had spent the day in a hospital. He gave them all their morning feedings, making sure to slip Pickett and Dougal some extra treats as he gave them their breakfast. Pickett immediately clambered onto his shoulder and made himself a little nest in Newt’s curls.

 

Most of his day was spent minding the creatures, changing their nest bedding, giving his Erumpet a bath and cuddling with some of the mooncalves. Pickett and Dougal both helped with all of his chores, Dougal even managing to distract Nick long enough for Newt to make his burrow a bit bigger to better contain his treasures. Nick wasn’t happy when he first saw the new nest, but once he realized that all of his stuff was still there and now he just had more room he quickly started emptying his pouch into the new space. He even stopped for a few seconds, rummaged through his treasures and pulled out a bright silver coin to hand over to Newt.

 

Newt, of course, accepted the coin and made a show of putting it in his pocket, giving the Niffler a treat and a good head scratching in thanks.

 

By the time he was done with the afternoon rounds and giving the creatures their dinner he was thoroughly exhausted. He made his way back to the shed, dropping Pickett off at the bowtruckle tree after a minute or two of arguing, his mind dead set on getting out of the case and collapsing into Percival’s king size bed.

 

He entered the shed, shutting the door behind him and barely managed to cast a locking charm that would ward off his more persistent creatures before he was slammed back against the door. Lips fastened over top of his own, a hot tongue forcing its way into his mouth when he gasped. Newt brought his hands up pressing them against a firm chest and pushing backwards.

 

“Percy? What are you doing home already, you said you probably wouldn’t be finished until late tonight?” He asked when he saw that it was Percival who had been kissing him.

 

Percival didn’t answer him. Instead he dove back down for another kiss, this one even hungrier than the last. Newt’s head thumped back against the wood of the door and Percival practically pinned him against it. Two hands came up on either side of his head, keeping his head steady as his mouth was violently claimed.

 

Heat lanced down to his abdomen as their tongues twisted together, the exhaustion that had been weighing him down before quickly being replaced by a heady wave of arousal. Fingertips caressed his cheeks and temples as Percival practically sucked the air out of Newt’s lungs.

 

Newt broke away form the kiss desperately, his head falling back as much as it could as he gasped for air. But Percival was back on him before he could catch his breath, he wasn’t just kissing him anymore though, it seemed almost as if he was trying to devour him. He couldn’t keep up with him, there wasn’t any rhyme or reason to his movements, just a greedy tongue that kept forcing its way into his mouth and drinking down his muffled moans.

 

His fingers wrapped themselves in Percy’s shirt tugging at the fabric to try and signal to Percy that he needed to slow down. Percival was heedless of the signal, stealing every short breath he managed to suck in.

 

“Percy, slow down.” He whimpered, trying to turn his face away as his chest heaved to take in deep breaths of air. When Percival nudged at his cheek, seeking his mouth, he quickly nodded forward and drooped against Percy’s shoulder.

 

Newt could feel him trying to nuzzle at his chin with his nose. He tried to suck in as much air as he could when Percival finally turned his attention away from his mouth. Instead he inhaled sharply and licked along the side of Newt’s exposed neck. Newt could feel the sharp press of his canines as he grazed his teeth over the beat of Newt’s pulse.

 

He whined when Percival latched onto his neck and sucked, his hands moving up to card through his hair and keep him pressed against his neck, though it was unneeded since Percival didn’t seem to be pulling away any time soon. He dragged his nails lightly over Percival’s scalp, groaning quietly when he moved to suck another hickey up under his chin.

 

Hands rose up to pull at his shirt and Newt was about to pull away so he could get his shirt off when he was met with the sound of his shirt ripping apart, the fabric easily being shredded by Percival. His mouth dropped open in shock and Percival took that to his advantage and lunged forward to smash their mouths together again.

 

He didn’t even have time to kiss him back before Percival’s hands were grabbing at the bottoms of his thighs and lifting him up. His legs wrapped around his waist and Percy kicked off the door to walk backwards. He walked them backwards to the little room that Newt made for himself off the side of the shed. He fumbled to turn the doorknob, shoving the door open as he went back to devouring Newt’s mouth. 

 

They stumbled into the room, the door slammed shut behind them, something falling off the shelves and smashing on the floor as Percy dropped him down onto the cot in the corner.

 

“What fell?” Newt asked softly.

 

His only answer was Percy gropping his ass and tugging at the waistband of his pants. Newt could already feel him getting ready to rip the button off so he quickly grabbed at his wrists. “I’ll take them off! I don’t want you ripping these too!”

 

He kept his word and popped the button open, yanking the sturdy fabric down his legs and then after a quick thought he pulled his boxers down too. Percy’s hands immediately started trailing over the newly revealed skin, his fingertips leaving rows of goosebumps on Newt’s skin.

 

Newt offered him a firm, brief kiss but then Percival took him by the hips and forced him to flip over. He shivered at the show of strength, whining when broad hands grabbed his hips and tugged him up onto his knees.

 

The sound of Percival’s zipper was surprisingly loud in the room, though Newt could hear the click of the tube of lube over the zipper and the sound of his own panting. A hand smoothed over his cheeks, spreading them while an index finger swirled over his puckered entrance. He couldn’t stop himself from tensing up a little at the sensation but Percival sunk his finger in down to his knuckle.

 

A shiver ran through him. He could almost smell the scent of their combined arousal all around him. Heat shot through him as Percy pulled back and added another finger, crooking them to drag across his prostate. 

 

He let out a garbled shout and bucked his hips back onto Percy’s fingers when he kept his fingertips right over that sensitive cluster of nerves, pressing down on them firmly.

 

He whimpered as Percival kept rubbing with a firm pressure on his prostate. The sensation quickly started to overwhelm him, pleasure bordering on the edge of pain when a third finger was added and those fingers went straight back to tapping out a rhythm. “P-Perce!”

 

Percival didn’t relent, his fingers pressed harder, rubbing faster even as he writhed against the sheets, his hips stuttering against the open air. It felt like he was being set a flame from the inside, every nerve alight as he was forced closer and closer to orgasm. His mouth hung open and whimpery gasps were being forced out of his throat with every pass over his prostate.

 

“Please!” He squealed shrilly, all of his muscles tensing simultaneously, his cock painting the sheets with stripes of white as he came. 

 

Newt drooped against the mattress, trembling in every limb while he started coming down from his high. But he hadn’t even stopped shivering when he felt Percival’s fingers start moving within him again.

 

Those fingers started rubbing against the smooth walls of his insides. “Percy, stop!” He keened desperately. “T-that - ah - is sensitive!” 

 

He tried to reach back and grab Percival’s wrists but both of his hands were captured by Percy’s unoccupied one and forced over top of his head. His wrists were pressed down into the mattress as Percy started fingering him again.

 

Newt tried to buck Percy off of him but Percy seemed to ignore his struggling and draped his body over the length of Newt’s back. The weight of his body making Newt sink down into the mattress underneath him.

 

His hands were like a hot brand against his wrists, his cries going unnoticed even as his legs kicked out underneath him. Percival was nuzzling his nose against the smooth curve of the back of his neck, following it with his tongue before sucking a bruise over top of the knobs of his spine.

 

“Percy…” He croaked out, his voice rough with tears. His heart felt like it was beating its way up into his throat, threatening to choke him, his head was filled with hot fog. “Percy-please, I can’t-I can’t,”

 

Newt dragged in a shaky breath, rough fingers spreading him wide open and forcing him even higher. He could already feel the white hot sensation of an orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach and it only took a few more passes of those fingers over his prostate for him to come a second time. His vision was filled with little black spots, his muscles barely even contracting this time.

 

He was completely limp against the bed and he felt Percival’s hand let go of his wrists but it wasn’t long before that hand was back, the other one joining it and tying something smooth and cool around his wrists.

 

He whines softly in protest but he was too weak from the orgasms to do much more than test the strength of the knot around his wrists. Rough hands help him roll over onto his back and he stares up at Percy as one hand settles around his throat like a collar, the other moving back to press a finger against his puffy entrance.

 

His cock is soft and limp against his thigh, unable to get hard again as two fingers breach him.

 

“Please- don’t,” The whimper he lets out is broken, small and crackling like a star on the edge of running out of fuel. Newt stares up at Percy with wide eyes, swallowing and feeling his adams apple catch on his rough, calloused palm. A third finger fucks up into him and he _wails_ , because he’s suddenly so close and yet so far away, his bound hands coming up to clutch at Percival’s shoulder as he gasps, breathless and wanting, feeling Percival’s breath against his face in return, curling his nails into the clothed flesh and _god-_

 

Newt can’t hold back the hoarse scream that leaves his lips because it feels like liquid fire is racing through his veins; tearing him apart only to piece him back together differently; like he has been broken and then rebirthed anew and nothing will ever be the same as he arches into the palm around his throat, and he’s shaking and trembling, about to fall apart-

 

“Percy-,” He keens, and he’s being taken to pieces, falling and drowning as the oceans slip over his head and he needs-he needs-

 

And then the world is on fire.

* * *

Newt startled awake suddenly, his arms flailing out to rip the thick duvet off of his face and throw it off to the side of the bed. He gulped in air, his face red and blotchy as his eyes bounced around the room. It took him a few seconds to recognize that he was in the master bedroom of his and Percival’s apartment, rather than the cot in his case.

 

The bright light from the rising sun filtered in through the half closed curtains. He glanced around but he couldn’t find any trace of Percy anywhere in the room. He scrambled up out of the bed only to find that he was clothed in the pajamas that Percy had bought him for last years Christmas rather than the scraps of fabric left from Percy shredding his shirt down in the case.  
As he walked to the door he vaguely recognized that he wasn’t nearly as sore as he usually would be after being fingered so much. Newt wandered down the hallway towards the kitchen and as he got closer he could hear the sounds of someone moving around. When he pushed the door open he was met with the sight of Percival standing at the stove cooking.

 

Percival turned to face him, smiling as he set the pan he was using down on the stove and moved to hug him. “Hey look who’s finally awake, I honestly thought you were going to sleep the rest of the day away.”

 

That had Newt confused. “Well you did really wear me out yesterday afternoon.”

 

“What do you mean I wore you out?” Percival asked with a chuckle, his head tilting as he pulled back from the hug to look at Newt.

 

“T-The sex yesterday afternoon?” When that only got a confused look from Percival he continued. “You came down into the shed with me when I was finished with my afternoon rounds, pressed me up against the door and started kissing me?”

 

Percival shook his head. “Newt, I was at MACUSA until eight, when I got home you were passed out cold on the cot in your shed still in your work clothes. I carried you out of the case and changed you into your pajamas but after that I went to sleep next to you.”

 

It was Newt’s turn to shake his head. He stepped fully out of Percy’s arms and tried as hard as he could to think back to the night before. He had been so sure that they had had sex, that Percy had fingered him, tied him up, but now that he was thinking back on it, it seemed incredibly vague.

 

More like a hazy, half remembered dream than a memory, but why would he dream of something like that? It wasn’t like he was usually prone to wet dreams or anything of the like. But Percival surely would have noticed if his work shirt had been ripped to shreds and Percival had already said that he had been fully clothed when he found him.

 

Perhaps he had dreamed it?

 

He blinked, shaking his head to try and knock some sense back into his mind. “I...I must have dreamed it then. It - it seemed so real though.”

 

Percival had a somewhat smug look on his face when he finally looked back up at him. “Well maybe you can tell me about your wet dream later, right now breakfast is ready.” He said as he gestured to the food behind him on the stove.

 

Newt let himself be led to the table, watching distractedly as the table set itself and the food floated over to distribute itself among the two plates. The sense of unease that had been plaguing him the day before was back, settling deep in the back of his mind even as he devoured the food in front of him with a hunger he hadn’t realized he had.

 

Percival broke the silence every so often, talking about the reports on the Bathesda raid, the apparent incompetence of Abernathy and the woes of having to deal with paperwork. Newt cut in sometimes, telling him about how Nick had given him a coin in return for expanding his burrow and how Pickett and Dougal had pitched in to help him do rounds.

 

But most of Newt’s focus wasn’t on the conversation. In fact, the longer the conversation droned on the less he seemed to be able to focus on it. He didn’t seem to be getting fuller the more food he ate, even as he finished all of the food on his plate. He found himself glancing at the pan on the stove to see if there was anything left in it.

 

“You’re eating more than usual.” Percy said slyly when his eyes stayed looking at the stove. “I think those wet dreams of yours have worked up your appetite. I can make you something else to eat before we leave if you want.” 

 

“Leave to go where?”

 

“To go to MACUSA.” He answered, he got up from the table and made his way over to the fridge. He continued on even as he stuck his head into the fridge to see what he could make. “You said you were coming with me today since O'Brien needed your opinion on whether or not there are creatures involved in his new case.”

 

Newt didn’t remember hearing anything about O’Brien’s new case but it was probably a safer bet to just go along and pretend he remembered. “Oh, it must’ve slipped my mind. I guess I should go get changed.”

 

“Are you sure?” Percy asked, looking at him with a scrutinizing look. “I can tell O’Brien that you can come another day, you did just get out of the hospital yesterday.”

 

“No...no, that’s alright, I don’t want any creatures to suffer because the aurors went on a raid without realizing there would be magical creatures involved.” He waved his hand, standing up from the table and giving Percy his best reassuring smile until he turned back to the fridge.

 

“Alright, just...take it easy and stay in your office once you’re done with O’Brien.” Percival called from the fridge as Newt stumbled from the room towards their bedroom. “I’ll make you something you can eat on the way in.”

* * *

“You alright, Mr. Scamander?”

 

Newt looked up from where he had been reading O’Brien’s report for what felt like the hundredth time since he had arrived at MACUSA. He knew the basics of the report, he knew he had read it at least once before, but his brain didn’t want to focus on anything in front of him.

 

His stomach felt incredibly empty, even after the breakfast and snack he had eaten on the way over, and the pangs of hunger were all his mind wanted to concentrate on. He didn’t understand _why_ he was so hungry when he hadn’t done anything yet today and he wasn’t usually constantly hungry.

 

“I’m fine, O’Brien, I’m just…,” He hesitated for a second before deciding that it wasn’t worth worrying O’Brien, who would no doubt go nag Percy, by trying to lie to him, “I’m just a little hungry.”

 

O’Brien was looking at him like he was a particularly strange case report. “Okay…” He didn’t really look convinced. “Do you want me to go get you something to eat while you look over the report again?”

 

Newt shook his head and handed him back his file. “No, I think I have something I can eat in my office.” He picked his case up off the floor next to O’Brien’s desk and moved to stand up from his chair. “I’m fairly certain that there are no live creatures involved in your case, everything points to them buying the parts they need from other traffickers who more than likely are the ones that bring in the live creatures and butcher them up to sell the parts.”

 

O’Brien just nodded along and accepted the folder back graciously. “So, you gonna go ahead to your office?”

 

He propped his case up in front of his chest, using it like a shield against O’Brien’s scrutinizing gaze as he slowly started to take steps away from his desk. “Yes.”

 

“Alright, thank you for your...help.” Newt barely heard him finish his sentence as he turned tail and started speed walking towards his office, his mind suddenly filled to the brim with the need to get away from everyone in the aurors department.

 

He wanted to be somewhere quiet and where he could be alone. Somewhere he could deal with his hunger.

 

Somewhere safe.

 

His feet carried him to his office at a pace that was just short of a full on sprint. He could feel eyes focusing on him but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

The second he made it to his office he shoved the door open and closed it behind him, his forehead resting against the cool wood as he tried to will his heart to stop trying to beat out of his chest. Just being in his office, with a closed and locked door between him and the rest of MACUSA was apparently enough for the anxious part of him to flee back to the recesses of his mind as if it was no longer a part of him.

 

That anxiousness being gone didn’t stop him from almost shrieking when he turned away from the door to see Percival leaning against the front of his desk staring back at him. “Percy!” He set his case down by the door and pressed a hand to his chest. “What are you doing here, I thought you had a meeting with Picquery?”

 

“I did.” Percival answered, his eyes never once straying from Newt’s face. “It ended early and I needed you.” He pushed off the desk and walked over to stand in front of him.

 

His hand caressed Newt’s cheek and Newt couldn’t help but lean into the touch. The air between them seemed to grow more heated the longer Percival stared at him and he found himself holding his gaze steadily instead of looking away.

 

Percival leaned down, slowly drawing him into a gentle kiss, their lips barely even touching. He breathed out softly, a shiver running down his spine as he pressed forward, bringing their lip together more firmly.

 

Percy nipped at his lower lip coaxing him into opening his mouth so that his tongue could slip into the moist heat of his mouth. Their tongues twisted together as Percival threaded one of his hands into Newt’s hair and forced him to tilt his head back so he could deepen the kiss. He let Percival walk him back towards the couch that resided in the corner of his office, lets him push him down onto the couch and settle over top of him.

 

He moaned softly as rough hands stroked up and down his sides, tugging the fabric of his shirt out of his waistband and up his chest. His nails scratched up his sides making him pull away from the kiss so that he could press kisses of his own to Percy’s neck. “At least I know this time this is real.”

 

Percy’s hands tightened around his waist. “Are you so sure the last time wasn’t real?” His voice was a throaty chuckle, his hands quickly moving to relieve Newt of his shirt.

 

Before Newt could say anything back Percival was dipping his head down to pull one of his nipples into his mouth. He suckled at it, worrying the skin with just an edge of teeth before laving over the abused skin with his tongue. The other hand pinched the nipple not being sucked, plucking and pulling at it until it was red and puffy.

 

Newt’s chest heaved under Percival’s mouth, his nipples growing more and more sensitive until he had to fist one of his hands in Percy’s hair and force him off his chest.

 

Percival stared up at him, his startlingly focused eyes tracking the movement of Newt’s hand as he let go of his hair, his nostrils flaring as he leaned down and pressed his nose to Newt’s neck.

 

The air was syrup-thick around them now, heavy with their shared arousal.

 

He could almost feel Percy getting ready to yank at his clothes again, so he pushed him back to the far edge of the couch so he could use his wand to make his clothes disappear from his body and fold themselves up on his desk. After a second or two of Percival’ continuing to stare at him without moving to remove his own clothes, Newt did the same to him. He watched the clothes float away and fold themselves on the edge of the desk just to keep from having to meet Percival’s incredibly intense stare.

 

Once the clothes were gone Percival grabbed at him, pulling him back into a harsher kiss than the last. Percy's hands slide into his hair, those fingers tightening around his curls and pushing down ever so lightly until Newt got the hint. He breaks the kiss to start kissing his way down his naked chest, over the tight abs of his stomach until his mouth meets the dip of his hips and he slips the head of Percival's cock into his mouth.

 

His cock is fat in Newt's mouth, stretches his mouth into a wide tight circle as he takes him in. He tastes salty, but it's not unpleasant, and Newt can’t help but love the feel of Percy in his mouth, love the way his cock feels rubbing along his tongue, and he loved the way Percival lets out a guttural groan as he laps at the ridge on the underside of his cock head. Percival must love it too because his hand tightens around Newt’s curls, pulling just enough to make Newt’s brain start to go hazy.

 

He laps at the veins on the underside of his cock, taking as much of it into his mouth as possible without choking on it while Percy gripped at his shoulders. His fist wraps around what he can’t fit in his mouth and he hollows his cheeks, sucking until he pulls another groan out of Percy.

 

He would have kept up the lazy pace until Percy came, but it seemed that Percy was impatient because meer seconds later his hips were thrusting forwards, pistoning into his mouth and nearly making him gag. Newt didn’t stop him, instead he parted his lips even more, stretching his mouth as wide as it could go but Percival took that as an invitation to force his way deeper.

 

Then he released Newt’s shoulders in favor of fisting his hands back in his hair, yanking at the soft strands to position Newt's head to the side. The angle allowed him to thrust his hips faster, plunging his cock into Newt's throat even as he gagged around his mouthful. His hips pulled away, and for a moment Newt can breathe again but seconds later Percival snaps his hips forward again.

 

Newt can feel his fingers flex in his hair, his only warning before there is a sharp tug on his scalp, tears springing to his eyes as he scrambled to grab onto Percival’s thighs. He chokes out a muffled sound, not quite a moan but not a protest either. His free hand wanders down the expanse of Newt's body. He feels blunt nails tweak his nipple, and he jolts, nearly choking on the cock in his mouth. His hand drifts down to Newt's navel, then between his legs, pressing and fondling. Newt inhales sharply through his nose as his balls are touched and rolled. His own cock, while not hard, is not completely lax, and it responds to Percival's rougher than usual touch with surprising glee.

 

“Look at me.” Percy’s voice was gruffer than Newt had ever heard it. He blinked his eyes open wildly, not having realized that he had closed them. It was hard enough to think while Percival was fucking his face as brutally as he was, but the intense look in his eyes made it almost impossible to look away.

 

He could _feel_ his mind drifting farther and farther away the longer he stared into his eyes. The soreness of his throat and the aching at the corners of his mouth faded away into the background. His breathing evened as much as it could, his mouth and throat relaxing to let Percival do as he wished.

 

His mind only starts to come back to him when the hand in his hair tightens and Percival pulls back, just enough that the tip of his cock is still in his mouth. Percy doesn't make a single sound as he comes, instead he stares down at Newt, his eyes searching for something. His mouth is flooded by the hot salty taste of cum and he barely manages to breathe through it. But there's too much of it, and he can't swallow everything with his throat as raw as it is, so he swallows what he can and just holds the rest on his tongue. He lets it pour from his lips as Percival's dick leaves them. The come slides down his cheek and chin in thick strands.

 

His tongue flicked out to lap up the come stuck to his lips and Percy used the hand still in his hair to pull him up for a filthy kiss. He sucked the cum out of his mouth, tongue twisting and ravaging to get every last drop. He was panting by the time Percival pulled off of him.

 

Newt whimpered softly as he was manhandled until he was sitting with his back pressed Percival’s chest, his legs spread and held apart by Percival’s own. A hot mouth fastened itself to his neck, sucking bruises into his skin while an arm wrapped around his waist and kept him firmly in place on Percy’s lap. 

 

Percy’s hand dropped to his cock, lazily fisting it until Newt was at full hardness and squirming against his thighs. Newt’s head lolled back against Percival’s shoulder, breathy noises falling from his lips as his cock was stroked, his mind going fuzzy and distant again.

 

He vaguely registered Percival continuing to jerk him off, he barely even felt the the far away sensation of him caressing his dick and the pool of arousal in his stomach. All to soon the pressure built up inside him, though it seemed more like the slow release of a pressurized valve instead of the blinding, building wave that his orgasm usually was. His muscles shook through his orgasm, but he was limp against Percival’s chest.

 

He thought for a few seconds that he heard Percy chanting something softly into his ear but as soon as he tried to grasp the thought it seemed to evade him. Suddenly he could neither understand nor remember what Percy had been saying, he could only feel the warmth of the body behind him and the safety of that firm arm across his waist.

 

A hand pet his curls, dropping down to gently running the length of his body before he was pushed forwards until he was laying on the other side of the couch. His body quickly grew cold as Percival moved away from him but seconds later the chill was replaced by a warm sensation flowing into his body.

 

His whole being felt like it was wrapped in a blanket and he heard a whispered voice telling him to sleep right before his eyes slid shut.

* * *

“Newt?” Tina poked her head into Newt’s office. A quick glance told her that he wasn’t at his desk but she could see his case sitting by the door. “Newt? You in here?”

 

She took a few steps into the room and nearly sighed in relief when she saw him fast asleep on the couch in the corner. “I swear to Merlin, Newt, one of these days you are going to kill me.”

 

She picked the case up with one hand, kicking the door closed behind her and walked over to the couch. She set the case down on the floor by the couch and quickly opened it, just enough to stuff the Niffler in her other hand down into it, then she slammed it shut and latched it as tight as she could.

 

She stood by the edge of the couch, her hands on her hips and stared down at Newt. She quirked an eyebrow up when after nearly a minute of staring he didn’t so much as stir. As long as she had known him Newt had always been a light sleeper, if her barging into his office hadn’t woken him already then her staring at him should have.

 

But instead of waking up he remained dead asleep, like she wasn’t even there.

 

With a huff and an eye roll she reached over and grabbed a hold of his shoulder. She gave him a few hard shakes and frowned when even that didn’t seem to rouse him.

 

“Newt?” She called, getting as close to his face as she dared. “Newt, wake up!”

 

Tina kept shaking him, harder and harder, until she was pretty much about to roll him right off the couch. She was just about to get up and go find Director Graves when she felt him start to stir.

 

It wasn’t much. Just him barely shifting around as he tried to get comfortable but it meant he was starting to wake.

 

“Newt, you asshole, wake up!”

 

His eyes blinked awake, darting around the room for a second and then promptly falling closed again.

 

“No, no, you need to wake up.” She moved from shaking him to poking and hitting her palm against his flank. “C’mon, wake back up.”

 

Newt shuddered and moaned like he was in pain, his eyes did open again revealing bright green irises that were barely visible with the dark center of his pupil blown wider than normal.

 

Tina sucked in a startled breath, staring down at him with shock. He didn’t even seem to notice that she was standing in front of him. “...Newt, you awake?”

 

He seemed to shake himself a little bit more awake when he heard her voice, his eyes blinking again and clearing just a little bit. “Tina? What are you doing in my office.”

 

His words were half slurred like he was still half asleep. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position but his arms didn’t want to support his weight.

 

“I-I...Nick got out of your case.” She started slowly. “He pretty much ran right up to me, cause he didn’t have anyone's stuff in his belly. I brought him here because O’Brien said you were in your office.”

 

“How’d you get passed the lock.”

 

Tina looked at him weirdly. She glanced back at the door; it hadn’t been locked when she came through it, in fact, she had barely remembered to knock before she had thrown the door open in her haste to put the Niffler away. “Newt, your door wasn’t locked.”

 

Newt squinted. “Yes it was. I locked it when I first came in...before I realized Percival had come to see me.” He finally managed to push himself up into a sitting position and his head was in his hands, his palms trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Director Graves has been in a meeting with the President all morning.”

 

Newt’s eyes darted around the room again a confused look warping his features. “Are-are you sure? I could’ve sworn he was here…”

 

Tina shook her head, resisting the urge to give Newt a hug to ease his confusion. “He wasn’t. His door has been closed since he first got here and I’ve been at my desk the whole time, I would have seen him leave.”

 

His head dropped down into his palms again, a wrecked sigh leaving his throat. “Merlin, I feel like I’m going insane.” He whimpered.

 

He looked so upset when he look up at her that she couldn’t resist anymore, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into her arms none too gently. She hugged him to her chest, frowning when she could feel him trembling against her.

 

“Newt-”

 

Newt pulled away from her, pulling his coat tighten around his chest and then seeming to startle at the feeling of the coat in his hands. “I think I’m just going to head home, I don’t feel very well.”

 

That was the understatement of the year. Newt looked utterly wrecked at the moment and she wasn’t sure that she really should let him leave. It was probably better to just go get Director Graves and allow him to deal with Newt.

 

He was curling in on himself the longer he was sitting up. She gave him a hard stare and made the decision to go get her boss.

 

“Newt, I want you to stay here -”

 

“No.” He straightened himself, grabbing the edge of the couch to steady himself as he stood up. He was stooped over but he was still standing at least. “I need to go home.”

 

“Okay.” He clearly wasn’t willing to stay at MACUSA much longer, but perhaps she could convince him to stay long enough to get Graves to escort him home? He really didn’t look like he was going to be able to get himself home nor did he look like he should be at home alone. “You can go home, but can you at least wait for me to go get Mr. Graves so he can make sure you get home alright?” She reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, wincing when he flinched at the feeling of her hand on him. “I really don’t think you should be alone right now.”

 

Newt’s irises were practically swallowed whole by the darkness of his pupils when his eyes met hers. She barely managed to keep from gasping at the sight. “I don’t want Graves. I want to be…” He mumbled the last part of his sentence, his voice to low for her to hear and then he pushed his way past her, fumbling to grab at the portkey that always sat on his desk; the portkey that immediately whisked him out of MACUSA and back to the Graves Estate.

 

Something was definitely wrong with him. If the way he was acting wasn’t an indication itself, then the fact that he had fled MACUSA without so much as _looking_ at his case or even asking her if the Niffler was alright was more than enough to send alarm bells ringing in her mind.

 

She needed to get Mr. Graves and get him fast.

* * *

The house was still and silent when Percival stepped through the front door and in a house that was usually rambunctious with creatures or alight with Newt’s particular brand of insane it was particularly unsettling for it to be so dead. Percy debated what he was going to say to Newt over again in his head as he shrugged out of his coat and let it drift over to the coat rack. He left Newt’s case sitting by the couch as he continued his journey into the house.

 

Tina had already told him that Newt seemed incredibly on edge, something that he had observed himself in the last day, and he knew that he needed to tread lightly if he wanted to figure out what was going on. There was a chance that this was all a big misunderstanding, that maybe Newt had just found a rare or dangerous creature back at the mansion during the raid and didn’t want to say anything about it. It had happened before but something in the back of his mind told Percival that that chance was incredibly slim.

 

Which meant that Newt either didn’t realize something was wrong or someone or _something_ was making him think nothing was wrong; either option wasn’t really good.

 

“Newt, doll? Can you come here a minute.” He managed to keep his worry out of his voice, waving his hand to get a tea kettle heating up some water. At least the tea would make sure he remained somewhat calm during the conversation to come.

 

The water came to a boil quickly, the kettle letting out its shrill whistle as steam spilled out the spout. He watched the steam for a moment before pulling it off the stove and letting it fill a cup of tea leaves with hot water.

 

When he still didn’t hear the sound of footsteps as the tea steeped he turned towards the hallway leading to their bedroom and called out again. “Newt? Come here, please.”

 

More silence was all that met his call. He breathed out a heavy sigh, putting a warming charm on the cup and walking down the hallway towards their bedroom. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, knowing that Newt was either in the room and purposefully ignoring his calls or he was in the room but he was dead asleep like he has been the last couple of times anyone has seen him.

 

Whatever Percival had been expecting when he opened the door, Newt splayed out on the bed, his face and chest flushed red with his shirt practically falling off his shoulders, was not it. He took one glance at him, the way he had tears streaming down his cheeks and bee-lined straight towards the bed.

 

“Newt?”

 

Newt jolted on the bed, almost jumping up off the edge had it not been for Percival standing at the edge of the bed. “P-Perc-cy?” His voice was distorted, like he was trying to talk with a thousand voices at once instead of one voice, and his eyes were unable to even focus on Percy.

 

He tried to push himself off the bed, his limbs barely able to move his weight, his head lolled against the sheets underneath him. 

 

“Newt, what the hell is going on?” He asked sharply, his worry winning over his attempt to remain calm. He reached for Newt, his hand landing on his shoulder.

 

Newt let out a gut wrenching noise, he leapt up off the bed in a show of strength that was completely at odds with how weak he had just been a moment ago. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall near the door and Percival could nearly see his mind debating whether or not bolting out the bedroom door would be a worthwhile idea. 

 

Apparently he decided to take the chance with bolting out the door, but Percival was already anticipating the action and used wandless magic to slam the door shut right before he got to it. Newt narrowly avoided slamming face first into the door, a panicked whimper escaping his throat as he tried fruitlessly to get the door opened.

 

“Newt.” Percival ground out, he stalked up behind Newt, he intended to grab a hold of him and keep him still while he tried to figure out what was going on.

 

But Newt seemed to have a different plan. The closer Percival came to him the more frantic he seemed to get, yanking at the door and then resorting to trying to scratch the wood when Percival was right behind him.

 

“Newt, stop this!” He grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him so that he could face him and Newt practically went crazy.

 

He screeched, trying to shake himself out of Percival’s arms but he held him fast, keeping him from either hurting him or hurting himself. “Newt what the hell is going on with you?” Percival yelled as he tightened his grip on Newt’s arms.

 

“P-Please...I need..” He whimpered, suddenly switching gears from trying to get away from him to trying desperately to push forwards, to press himself against Percival’s chest, but Percy kept him an arms length away.

 

Percy was looking at him with his concern written clear on his face. “What, what do you need, doll?”

 

“Safe, I need-“ His eyes twitched, looking around the room rapidly, fearfully. “I-I-I need...need safe.”

 

“You’re safe, Newt, I promise you are completely safe. Nothing here is going to hurt you.”

 

He shook his head, his breathing picking up until he was almost hyperventilating. “Not...need!”

 

He tried to break free of Percival’s hold, fighting against his grip like he was being attacked. The more he struggled the more anxious he seemed to get but Percival wasn’t willing to let him go, not in the state he was in.

 

“Just tell me what’s wrong baby, I will help you, but I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

 

Newt’s gaze snapped up to his, but it was a pair of scarily vacant eyes that met his own rather than Newt’s normal bright gaze. “You...you’ll h-help?”

 

Percival nodded quickly. “Of course I will.” He gently rubbed his hands up and down Newt’s arms, the chill coming off his skin worrying him almost more than his frenzied state.

 

Newt blinked slowly as he stared up at him, his eyes still blank, but at least he wasn’t on the verge of hysteria anymore. “What do you need?” Percival asked again, trying to coax him into talking when he didn’t answer him.

 

Newt dropped his gaze and then the next thing Percival knew he was flying backwards, landing harshly on a chair that materialized out of nowhere. He tried to stand up, a question already on the tip of his tongue, but as he made to move he realized he was pinned to the chair by an invisible force.

 

He immediately called on his magic, intending to use his wandless magic to get Newt’s wand away from him and restrain him until he figured out what was going on; only his magic didn’t answer his call, it didn’t flow through his body, didn’t rush down his fingertips as it filled every part of him like it always did when he called upon it.

 

It was almost as if he had no magic in him at all. He looked up at Newt in shock, not understanding how his husband could have restrained him and taken away his magic without so much as uttering a word. But Newt wasn’t looking at him any longer, he was whimpering to himself, he seemed like he was torn between wanting something and desperately _not_ wanting it.

 

When he finally looked up Newt’s irises were completely swallowed up by the blackness of his pupils.

 

His breaths started coming in harsh pants and Percival could practically see his skin shivering as he stalked towards him. His clothing disappeared with a loud resounding rip, falling to the floor on either side of him as Newt’s did the same.

He couldn’t do anything more than watch in shock as Newt clambered up onto his lap, straddling his thighs and sinking down onto his cock in one go, without so much as a single finger in preparation. Newt’s face contorted into a grimace and he let out a shrill whine as he sunk down to the hilt, his thighs and abs already trembling at the strain. He gave himself no time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, instead he immediately started lifting himself up only to fully drop back onto his cock.

 

“Newt, stop!” He yelled as soon as he gathered his wits and got his voice back. “You’re hurting yourself!”

 

Newt shook his head violently, not pausing in his movements even as he sobbed out at the pain. “Need!”

 

Percival groaned as Newt kept riding him. There was no denying that the tight heat around his dick was pleasurable but any pleasure he felt from that was immediately washed away by the knowledge that Newt was being hurt.

 

He tried to buck his hips, hoping to overbalance Newt and knock him off his lap or at least force him to slow down, but whatever was restaining him kept him from moving any part of his body.

 

“Newt...Newt, doll, you need to stop.” He pleaded.

 

Newt keened, tears trailing down his face as he kept forcefully rocking his hips. Percival wasn’t sure if the tears were from pain or from frustration.

 

“Pl-Please!” Newts voice broke into a whimper. “Need…need c-come.”

 

Newt’s nails dug painful into the meat of his shoulders, his words garbled and slurred, his eyes somehow vacant and wild at the same time.

 

“Come, come inside. Please. Need,” He rambled, his voice high and desperate, breaking off into a sharp howl as his body shook and twitched.

 

“I-I can’t.”

 

Newt let out a wail, his whole body tensing as he came, his hole squeezing like a vice around Percival’s cock. He begged and pleaded, nonsensical words all strung together, jumbled beyond recognition .

 

The fingertips that had been digging into his shoulders suddenly glowed a depthless black, magic oozing from them and sinking beneath Percival’s skin, heat racing through his veins and straight down to his cock like lighting.

 

Percival groaned, feeling incredibly helpless, his vision whiting out as the most intense orgasm he had ever felt raced through his very being.

 

When it was finally over he and Newt were left panting. The desperation that had been driving Newt fled as suddenly as it had come on and he slumped forward against Percival’s shoulder, unable to hold himself up any longer.

 

Whatever had been holding Percival to the chair disappeared as well, his arms instantly coming up to cradle Newt against his chest.

 

He stayed on the chair, trying to catch his breath and figure out what the hell had just happened. When he finally managed to break out of his stupor he gently eased Newt off of his cock, wincing when the redhead only responded with a whimper and a barely perceptible struggle.

 

He stood up with Newt cradled in his arms and walked over to the bed. He laid Newt down as gently as he could and whispered the few healing spells he knew as well as a cleaning spell.

 

Newt cried out weakly, his feet digging into the mattress like he was trying to push himself away from the sensation.

 

Percival ran a gentle hand through his hair and shushed him softly. “It’s alright baby, it’s all over now, you’re okay.”

 

Exhausted green eyes met his briefly, the weariness within them making Percival’s heart clench painfully in his chest, before they slid closed.

 

He whispered a spell that sent a spare set of his and Newt’s clothes flying towards the both of them, quickly dressing Percival in what counted as his civilian clothes while Newt was dressed in a pair of loose fitting pajamas.

 

He kept carding his hand through soft curls until he was sure Newt was fast asleep. Then when he knew Newt wouldn’t wake up he quickly sent his patronus bounding out the window with a message.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the shrill ring of his doorbell to sound throughout the apartment. Percival spared a quick glance at the bed, making sure that the ring hadn’t roused Newt from his slumber, and then hurried out to the door. The door opened to reveal both Goldsteins and Newt’s no-mag friend, the one that Percival supposedly ‘didn’t know about’.

 

He stepped aside to let the three of them come into the apartment and he accepted Newt’s case from Jacob as he shuffled past him.

 

Tina was staring at him with a tense look on her face, the urgency of his patronus message having clearly unsettled her. “Is Newt okay?”

 

“I don’t know.” Percival answered her honestly, waving his hand in the air to send all three of their jacket to the coat rack. “I need your help to figure out what is going on with him, I have a theory but I’m going to need help proving it to be more than theory.”

 

All three of them had solemn looks on their face but they all nodded. “What do we need to do?”

 

He placed a ward around his bedroom, making it so that he would be alerted should Newt wake up while they were doing their research, then he set Newt’s case down on the floor of the living room and opened it up. He waved the three of them down into the case and then stepped down the ladder himself, making sure that the case was shut behind him so no one could ‘accidentally’ sneak out.

 

Dougal immediately greeted the four of them, latching onto Percival’s leg until he picked him up and sat him on his hip, though it was clear that he was still looking around to try and find Newt. He led them into the little room that Newt had made as an impromptu ‘office’ for all of his research, the journals and documents still scattered around haphazardly but at least everything was compiled into one place.

 

He set Dougal down, giving him an orange as a treat to try and pacify him since he couldn’t bring Newt down to him. “We need to go through all of the journals he’s written, look for anything that talks about a creature that either possess or enchant a human and that isn’t necessarily malevolent.”

 

“You think something is possessing him?”

 

Percival hesitated as he picked up the journal nearest to him. “I wouldn’t use ‘possessed’ really, I’m not sure he _isn’t_ possessed but I’m sure there are other explanations as to what is going on.” He handed a journal to each of them and sat down on a chair. “I’m almost certain what's happening has something to do with a creature and Newt is losing time and imagining things that aren’t really happening, so look for anything that might be able to cause those symptoms.”

 

The office around them was almost completely silent, the only thing breaking the silence was the sound of breathing and the turning of pages every so often. They must have sat down in that cramped little office with each other for hours, Queenie taking a short break an hour or two in to make them all coffee and to check on Newt, but other than that they constantly poured over the journals.

 

Every once in a while one of them would bring the journal they had to the others attention and if at least two of the four of them thought there was some merit in the creature they would set aside the journal, to go over it again later.

 

By the time they made it through as many of his journals as they could find they were exhausted but they had managed to whittle the options down to three potential creatures. Assuming what was causing the problems was something that Newt had dealt with before.

 

“Alright,” Percival started, holding the journals they had chosen to look over in his hands. “We have three potential creatures; a ghoul, an incubus or a...Jiangshi?”

 

Jacob shrugged and gestured towards the book. “Apparently the Jia-whatever sucks the life force out of people to keep the corpse it’s inhabited alive? I mean the stuff Newt has on the lore is pretty vague about how they suck the life out of people or how those people react but maybe they take memories with them or something like that and if something is stealing his lifeforce then it might explain why he’s constantly sleeping.”

 

“Okay…” He set the journal aside, deciding that it would be one that he could bring up to Newt once he woke up. “Why do we think it might be a ghoul?”

 

“Ghouls apparently are a type of demon that lures people, usually, men away so that they can eat them. They can also take the shape of other creatures, so maybe one made itself look like another creature and Newt brought it home to try and rehabilitate it?”

 

“Wouldn’t he have been eaten by now though?” Tina asked, looking at the journal entry anxiously. “It’s not like he’s had any bite marks on him or anything, the only thing that might make it seem like a ghoul is the fact that they can shapeshift into other creatures and Newt might have accidentally picked it up.”

 

Percival nodded along with her. “I agree. I think we can safely rule out the ghoul, Newt probably would have been eaten by now if it had been one of them.” He bent of to pick up the last journal in the little pile. “So that leaves us with an incubus.”

 

Queenie raised her hand and the journal gently floated over to her. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she wanted and then held it up to show the others the page. “According to Newt, incubi are male ‘demons’ that feed off of sexual energy.”

 

The page she displayed had several different hand drawn images on the page, each depicting a slightly different version of a humanoid shaped creature. “He wrote that the lore changes a bit from region to region but most of the people he talked to agreed that repeated sexual encounters with incubi could leave the victim with increasingly deteriorated health, mental status and could eventually lead to death.”

 

“More importantly, he specifically wrote about a form of incubus that was heavily featured in Zanzibarian lore. The ‘Popo Bawa’ is a form of incubus that attacks primarily at night, though it can attack during the day as well if it is desperate, it can take the form of both creatures and humans. It is known to attack men and its acts can consist of simple physical assaults, poltergeist-like phenomena and sexual assault. It usually attacks behind closed doors and when its intended victim is alone, it can ‘latch onto it victims body’ essentially possessing their body and taking full control over the body should it wish to.”

 

The piqued Percival’s interest, and out of the three that had been singled out to be looked over again, it seemed like the best fit. “That sounds the most like what has been happening.”

 

Tina grabbed the book from her sister, flipping to through the next few pages and scanning over the information Newt had written down. “It says here that an incubus can be identified by an dense field of unnaturally cold air, a chill that can be transferred to the victim after a sexual encounter with an incubus and a sulfurous smell that lingers in the air, though the scent smells sweet to the victim rather than sulfurous.” She held the book firmly in her hands. “He was nearly freezing when we found him in Bathesda’s mansion and -”

 

“He’s been cold to the touch the last few times I’ve touched him when he’s been sleeping. I haven’t smelled any sulfur but the smell might have dissipated by time I got there.” Percival interrupted. “It makes sense. Newt could have stumbled upon the incubus in Bathesda’s mansion without realizing it and it tried to drain his sexual energy but Tina and I found them before it could fully have sex with Newt.”

 

“So it kept going after him? Why not just follow him until you guys got him out of the mansion and then just go and find like five or six people out of the millions of New Yorkers to have sex with?” Jacob’s voice was incredulous as he looked at the other occupants of the room. “Wouldn’t it be better off attacking multiple people and then disappearing rather than consistently attacking one person?”

 

Tina scanned the pages again. “Newt doesn’t have anything written about why an incubus might latch onto one specific person but this incubus _was_ inside a dark witches mansion. Maybe Bathesda did something to it to alter it’s natural instinct? Dark wizards and witches do it all the time with other magical creatures, why not try to alter something like an incubus so that it only works on your beck and call.”

 

Percival nodded with a contemplative noise. “She could have made it so it latched onto a target and then refused to leave its target alone, or the incubus could have just been too aggitated by being held captive that it didn’t see the need to leave once it had latched onto someone.”

 

They all lulled into silence as they mulled over the information. Percival growing more and more certain that Newt was being plagued by an Incubus as he replayed the information he had been given. It should also be considerably easier to deal with an incubus rather than a ghoul or an Jiangshi.

 

Now he just needed to talk to Newt about it, see if Newt knew how to deal with the incubus and get it to leave him alone, hopefully without getting the incubus agitated enough to try and attack either of them. As long as they could get rid of the incubus without Newt getting hurt further and without accidentally forcing it onto someone else they would be good.

 

Percival stood up, intending to thank both the Goldsteins and Jacob for their help and then go and try to wake Newt up, when the ward he had set up around Newt started ringing in his mind. “Newt is awake, I better go check on him.”

 

“Do you want me to stay, just in case the incubus gets out of hand?” Tina asked quickly as they were all ushered out of the case and towards the front door.

 

“No,” He waved their coats off the rack and opened the door for them. “I think Newt would prefer to have this kind of conversation alone. I’ll let you know if we need your help.”

 

They finally left and Percival sent out a few quick spells to lock the door behind them and to reinforce the wards around the apartment incase things got too rambunctious.

 

The walk to the bedroom was short and quiet, the anticipation and worry building in the pit of his stomach. He pushed the bedroom door open and was greeted by the sight of Newt still curled up on the bed.

 

He looked like he had been put through the ringer. He was pale, his eyes ringed with dark circles, and his breathing was still much slower and shallower than Percival would have liked to see. Clearly, whatever they were dealing with was draining him more and more the longer it was around.

 

“Newt...you awake, doll?”

 

Newt answered him with a soft unintelligible murmur, shifting on the bed and trying to push himself up into a seated position. Percival rushed over gently lifting Newt up under his arms so that he could sit up. He swayed a little once he was sat up straight and now that his face was being his by the light coming in the window he looked like he was just a few shades away from death.

 

Percival kept his hand firmly planted on Newt’s shoulders to keep him steady. “Do you feel up to talking?”

 

“No.”

 

Percy sighed. “Newt, we really need to talk.”

 

“I don’t want to talk,” Newt groaned, his hands coming up to scrub over his eyes. “I just want to go to my case, I want to be alone.”

 

The second he felt Newt’s muscles tensing like he was preparing to stand up he started pressing his palms downwards. “You’re not going anywhere alone, Newt, and Jacob already gave your creatures their food for the day.”

 

“What do you mean I’m not going anywhere?” Newt’s voice had an panicked edge to it as he stared up at him. He tried to shrug Percy’s hands off his shoulders, but the movement was too weak to do more than jostle his forearms. “You can’t make me stay here.”

 

“Newt, I’m not trying to force you to stay anywhere but we need to talk.” He started gently massaging Newt’s shoulder with his thumbs, rubbing soothing circles into the taut flesh to try and help keep him calm. “I think you’ve been possessed by an Incubus.”

 

“I-I think I would have noticed if I had been possessed, Percy.” Even as he said it, Newt didn’t seem very convinced by his argument.

 

So Percival was going to have to convince him. “When was the last time we had sex?”

 

Newt flushed, his whole face slowing turning a rather fetching shade of pink as he thought back to the last time they had been together. “Yesterday.”

 

“Yesterday?” Percy echoed. “Are you sure? This isn’t counting what happened when I came home after Tina found you asleep in your office.”

 

He looked up at him confusion clear on his face as he met his eyes. “What do you mean what happened after you came home? I meant the sex we had in my office.”

 

Now it seemed it was Percival’s turn to stare at him in confusion. “I wasn’t in your office yesterday and I certainly didn’t have sex with you.”

 

“Why do you keep doing that!”

 

“Doing what?”

 

Newt groaned in frustration and finally shook off Percival’s hold, he let him, taking a step back and giving Newt some room. “You keep telling me we haven’t had sex when we clearly did! My shed, the office, you were taking my shirt off in the bedroom right before you came through the...door…” Newt trailed off, the irritation in his voice dying out as quickly as it had come. He stared down at the floor and Percival just watched as he mentally ran through everything he had just said, the longer he stayed silence the more his confusion morphed into horror.

 

“Oh, Merlin...you weren’t lying, we didn’t have sex because it wasn’t you I was having sex with.” He curled up on himself a little, a soft whimper that nearly broke Percival’s heart leaving his lips as he pushed his face into his knees. “How did I not know, I’m a magizoologist, how did I not notice the signs? God, this explains everything.”

 

He stepped forward, unable to listen to the soft sounds of Newt whimpering any longer, he tugged Newt forward until he came out of his ball and pulling him until his head was resting against his chest. “You didn’t notice because it was happening to _you_ , you would have put it together in a heartbeat if it hadn’t been you that was being possessed, if the incubus hadn’t been intentionally causing you to forget.”

 

Percival kneeled down in front of him and took a hold of Newt’s chin. “We need to figure out how to exorcise the incu-”

 

“They can’t be exorcised.” Newt interrupted softly.

 

“What?”

 

“Every tribe I’ve ever consulted with about Incubi has said that they don’t obey exorcists, have no reverence for holy things and don’t care for exorcisms.”

 

He swore softly. “Well, what can we do then? It can’t keep feeding off of you, you look like your one round away from death’s door.”

 

“The only thing we can do is try to summon it out of my body.” Newt slipped down off the bed, shimmying down until he was cradled between the edge of the bed and Percival’s body. “There’s a summoning spell, one that the tribe in Zanzibar told me, that I wrote down. It’ll force the incubus out of the host, but once the spell is broken the incubus will be able to reinfest the host.”

 

“So what’s the point of summoning it if it will only repossess you once we end the spell?”

 

“It’ll give us a chance to talk to it without worrying about it controlling me, we can figure out why it possessed me and try to convince it to leave. The spell makes it so that it can only use its powers within the confines of the sigils that are drawn, any power it tries to use is useless unless we make the mistake of stepping into the sigils.”

 

He stood up with a sigh, dragging Newt up with him and pulling him towards the bedroom door. “Do you have everything you’ll need to create the spell down in your case?”

* * *

“You are sure that’s everything we need?” Percival asked, looking down at the floor to double check and make sure the sigils he had drawn matched the ones that Newt had copied down in his book.

 

He’d already had to scourgify the floor twice and redraw them after accidentally putting them in the wrong order and he definitely didn’t want to repeat that for a third time.

 

“The sigils are in the right order and we’ve drawn them with a paste made of holy water and the ashes of freshly wafted sage, so that should be it.”

 

He set the bowl of dark gray paste down on one of the nearby tables, wiping his hands off on a hand towel and turning to see Newt slumped down on a chair panting from the exertion of moving around to gather the supplies they had needed. “Okay. Do you need to do the spell or can I?”

 

“You should probably do it, I’ve only ever heard of other people casting the spell, never the possessed party.”

 

Percival grabbed the journal with one hand, his wand flying off the table to land in his other hand as he started reciting the incantation that Newt had. He could probably do the spell with his wandless magic alone but he wasn’t going to risk something going wrong and hurting Newt. His magic surged through him, filling every crevice of his being with power. His magic flowed down to the tips of his fingers, channeling into his wand and then amplifying until it was forcing its way out of the wand onto the sigils on the floor.

 

The sigils glowed a brilliant white. His voice echoed in the room, booming across every corner as the words flowed from his lips.

 

He chanced a glance over at Newt and nearly stopped the incantation mid word when he saw that Newt’s eyes were pitch black, his veins looked as if the blood had been replaced with tar, the inky blackness visible even under his skin. His mouth was open in a silent scream, his muscles tense enough to contort his back off the chair.

 

Despite how much he wanted to go to Newt and make sure he was okay, he knew that he needed to finish the spell, needed to draw the incubus out so that Newt would be able to recover some of his strength. Newt couldn’t begin to heal with the incubus still sucking the energy right out of him.

 

He pushed through, forcing the words out of his mouth, keeping an eye on Newt as the blackness started to vibrate under his skin. Newt’s very form started to shiver, magic seeping out of every pore until a swirling mass of black collected in front of him.

 

The mist twisted and roiled in the air fighting to try and dig back under Newt’s skin but the spell was stronger, driving it into the circle of sigils. Newt’s body suddenly collapsed backwards as the tension rapidly fled from his muscles.

 

Dark magic swirled inside the sigils, seething against the shielding that the spell laid out. The whirling mass eventually slowed to a halt consolidating in on itself until it morphed into solid form. Percival stared at it; it’s new form took on a shape that looked almost exactly like his own body. If it hadn’t been for the fact that this forms body was too pristine, lacking all of the scar and blemishes that marked his time as an auror, it would have been an exact copy of him.

 

The last of the shimmering magic settled across the incubus’ skin slowly spinning itself into a clone of his current clothing, hiding the small imperfections in the incubus’ disguise.

 

He could see why Newt had thought it was him.

 

The Incubus stared him down. He kept his eyes on it as he slowly started making his way towards where Newt had slumped down onto the chair. He only broke eye contact when he was sure that the sigils would keep the incubus contained.

 

It may not have seriously injured Newt yet, but Percival couldn’t trust it now that it was no longer inhabiting Newt’s body.

 

He knelt down next to the chair, gently shaking Newt’s shoulder until he started to stir. Newt came to with a soft groan his eyes blinking open slowly, though he already seemed more alert and lucid now that the incubus was no longer possessing his body. “You okay, babydoll?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good, I think.” His voice was barely more than a croak but he did actually seem to be better. “I guess the spell worked?”

 

He nodded, caressing Newt’s knee with his thumb as he looked back at the incubus. To his surprise the incubus’ attention seemed to be focused solely on Newt and it seemed to have a...concerned look on its face. “It worked, he’s trapped in there.”

 

“Help me stand up.” He said quietly, already gripping the arms of the chair like he was going to try and stand up even though his muscles were already trembling under the strain of just trying to push himself off the chair.

 

“No.”

 

“No!”

 

Both Newt and Percival jumped when Percival’s denial was swiftly followed by his own voice yelling out an even louder denial. Percival glanced behind him. The incubus was pressed directly up against the force field now, his eyes a little wild and his magic flashing in a dark outline of his body.

 

Newt’s muscles instantly went lax at the orders, shock at the incubus’ tone clearly overriding his want to get up. He slumped back into the chair with his eyes still focused on the incubus.

 

The incubus seemed to settle a little bit once he saw that Newt was slumped back in the chair, the dark magic around him seeping back into his skin.

 

“Why did you possess me?” Newt asked.

 

The incubus shied away from the part of the shield facing them, it looked quite contrite as it backed away from them. “In my defense I hadn’t intended to…”

 

“What do you mean you didn’t intend to possess him?”

 

The both of them had confused looks on their faces when the incubus actually started _fidgeting_ , like it was embarrassed by what it was about to say. “A woman summoned me, apparently she assumed I would automatically be forced to do her bidding, that is not the case with incubi however. Once she realized that she couldn’t force me to do as she wish, she trapped me in a room with sigils much like the ones you have used, though hers were of a much more sinister make.”

 

Percival stood up and faced the incubus. “So Bathesda, the woman whose house you were in, summoned you to try and use your powers to control other witches and wizards?”

 

“That is what I presumed. She only told me to ‘get them under my control and then make them do as she said’.” He huffed with an irritated wave of his hand. “As I said once she realized I wouldn't do that she trapped me.”

 

“The room I went in, the one that was pitch black and cold...that was-”

 

The incubus nodded. “That was where I had been left, yes. I crippled your magic as soon as you stepped into the sigils. I had thought that it was that woman coming back and by time I realized you weren’t her, you had already taking off running.”

 

“If you realized he wasn’t Bathesda, why did you possess him?”

 

“I said I didn’t mean to! She had left me in there for _weeks_ without any sustenance, I meant only to follow you and feed off of some of your energy, enough to survive until I could find another way out.” He was a surprisingly animated for a demon, his hands flying through the air as he articulated. “But then I was interrupted.” 

 

He stared straight at Percy. “He and another one of your kind, a woman, stormed through the sigils. I didn’t have much time to think...all I could sense was their worry and anger, I knew if I was visible when they got to you they would attack me.” He sighed. “I may be powerful, but in my weakened state I would not have survived such an attack.”

 

Newt squirmed around on the chair, his mind already starting to fill with sympathy for the poor demon. It was clear now that he hadn’t intended to hurt him, much like almost all of the other creatures Newt had save, he had just reacted out of fear. And who could blame him when he had been held captive and starved by a witch, he had no way of knowing that the three of them weren’t just more of the same. “I’m very sorry you had to deal with all that, but why stick around? Why not leave once I was taken out of the sigils? Surely you could have found a better host to take energy from?”

 

“You are a wonderful host!” The demon argued vehemently, taking a few steps forward until the force field stopped him. “I am afraid I might have drained you much more than I originally meant to but I need quite a bit of energy to replace everything that was lost. And even if you had been a horrid host I couldn’t have left even if I wished to.” The incubus flashed Newt a small smile. “Not that I wish to leave, truly, you are such a wonderful wizard. Better than any other of your kind I have met.”

 

“Thank you…?” Newt questioned at the same time that Percival stepped into the view that he had of the incubus.

 

Percival’s arms were crossed over his chest and he had a look on his face that was a cross between jealousy and concern. “Why couldn’t you leave even if you wanted to?”

 

“Well the starvation drained me of almost all the energy I had and what little I had left was used to possess Newt. I need to rebuild my energy stores before I can completely part with his body.”

 

Percival didn’t look too convinced. “The last several attacks you’ve committed against Newt weren’t enough? How much energy do you need, he can’t give you anymore!”

 

“I am aware of that, but I don’t have enough energy to leave.”

 

Newt, sensing that Percival was getting more agitated with every word, cut into the conversation. “How can we help you get enough energy? It’s obvious that draining from me isn’t enough to get you the energy you need, so what can we do?”

 

“It’s not that draining you isn’t enough. It’s just you are already weakened and I can never build up enough to leave because by time you are recovered enough to be drained I’ve already used up the store of energy from the last encounter just to manifest myself in front of you.”

 

The room was silent, both the incubus and Percival waiting for Newt to say something as he contemplated the new information he had been given.

 

“Can you drain two people at once? Even if you aren’t possessing both of them?” He asked.

 

The incubus nodded at him. “Yes. It’s harder to drain two people at once but it can be done. The one I haven’t possessed will have to be in constant physical contact with you since I don’t have enough energy to drain someone separately from you.”

 

“Good. We can help you build up enough energy to dispossess my body.” Newt sounded completely certain. “You can stay in my case afterwards, until you recover from the starvation at least, provided you don’t cause any trouble with my creatures. Of course...you only have to stay if you would like too.”

 

The incubus seemed to brighten at the mention of Newt’s case. “Truly? You would allow me to stay?”

 

Meanwhile Percival was looking at him incredulously. Newt could practically hear him internally screaming about how he was offering his case to a incubus that had already possessed him. He could already guess the dressing down he was going to get once this was over. “Of course. Incubi are technically magical creatures and I’m a magizoologist, I’ve spent my whole life helping and rehabilitating creatures, I don’t see why I would turn you away when I haven’t turned anyone else away in their time of need.” 

 

“That’s all well and good, doll, but how are we supposed to give him enough energy to release himself from your body if he can’t ever get enough energy from one round?”

 

“Percy, he just said that two people's sexual energy would be enough for him to leave my body, so the two of us are going to help him. _Together_.” Newt raised an eyebrow when Percival just frowned down at him. “I can get someone else to help if you don’t feel you can do it, I don’t want to force you to help me. I’m sure Professor Zakarian from Ilvermony would be willing,” He not his lips and stared at the floor as he tried to grasp the memories of the last time he had been to America’s wizard of school. “I believe he wanted to do some research on incubi and how they feed on sexual energies.”

 

Percy’s face immediately flushed a little bit, his frown trembling just a little. “Of course I’ll help.” His jealousy was very clear. “I don't want Zakarian anywhere near you.” He turned his head away and muttered something that sound suspiciously like ‘not after the last time’.

 

“Well that settles it, the two of us will help you regain enough energy to dispossess my body and then you’ll stay in my case until you are well enough to travel on your own again.” He sent a stern look at Percival before turning back to the incubus. “I think I’ll need a little more time to recover before we can help you, but it shouldn’t be too long of a wait.”

 

“Of course, of course.” The demon agreed quickly, his hand gesturing in the air as if he was waving away the idea that he wouldn’t wait for Newt to recover. “I will restrain myself until you and Percival are ready. I have enough energy to wait for a bit, just not enough to leave you.”

 

“Will you be alright staying inside the sigils? I can break the spell if you need me to, however I believe I will recover faster without you occupying my body with me.”

 

The incubus nodded eagerly. “That is fine, the force field you’ve erected won’t injure me.” The incubus gave him another soft smile, his eyes lighting up a bit as they roved over Newt’s form. “Take as much time as you need.”

* * *

“You look much better.”

 

Newt nearly jolted out of his skin when the incubus suddenly started talking to him. He had almost forgotten about the incubus that was contained within their guest bathroom, the argument that he had had with Percival had eaten up the better part of an hour and Percival had immediately demanded he rest after the argument was over.

 

The nap had helped him quite a bit if he was being truthful. He felt incredibly well rested and for the first time since being in Bathesda’s mansion he didn’t feel hungry, anxious or tired. He was able to feed his creatures, spend time with them and make sure they all knew he was okay, all without worrying about feeling bad or collapsing.

 

But now that he had been reminded of the incubus in the bathroom he couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. Here he was gallivanting around the house while this poor incubus was stuck sitting on the cold tile floor of their bathroom starving.

 

“Thank you.” He said sincerely. “I do feel much better. We’ll be able to let you out soon, Percival is just finishing up some last minute preparations and then we’ll break the sigils to let you out.”

 

“I don’t think dear Percival likes me very much.”

 

Newt quickly shook his head in denial, “No, that’s not it, he’s just worried is all. He gets a bit cranky anytime something happens to me.”

 

The incubus chuckled, resting his chin on his hand and just admiring Newt from his seat on the floor. “I think I understand why he gets that way.”

 

Newt flushed. He ducked his head and turned to walk out the bathroom door intending to go see how Percival’s preparations were coming along, but as he got to the door something popped into his mind. “Would you mind answering a question?”

 

“Of course not, ask away.”

 

“Why do you keep taking on Percival’s form?” He asked curiously.

 

The demon smirked at him. “I should have known you would ask that.” He shook his head good naturedly. “Incubi are able to…get a gist of what is sexually pleasurable to our intended victims. Obviously the closer we are to their sexual fantasies, the more pleasure they get from the encounter and in turn the more energy we can drain from them.”

 

“So you look like him because he’s what you believe would give me the most sexual pleasure.”

 

“Newt, I look like him because he’s the _only_ thing that will give you sexual pleasure.” The incubus stood up, his hand outstretched to rest on the forcefield as his smirk got even wider.

 

Newt was suddenly aware of just how close he had drifted to the ring of sigils. Just one more step and he would have been within the spell with the incubus.

 

“If I had come to you in any other form, even after I possessed you, you would not have enjoyed any of those encounters even a little bit. You love Percy and where most people have a broad type of person they find attractive, you only find him attractive.” The incubus caressed the shield right in front of his face. “You are a truly unique specimen of your kind.”

 

His blush intensified, crawling down his cheeks to heat up his neck and even down onto his chest at the awe that was hidden in the incubus’ voice. “Thank you, though I’m sure you just haven’t met many wizards, I’m nothing special.”

 

The demon hummed though his eyebrow rose in a clear show of disagreement. “You should go check on Perc-”

 

“Newt, is-” Percival cut himself off mid word as he stepped into the bathroom. His eyes instantly narrowed when he took in how close Newt was to the incubus.

 

Newt instinctively took a step back from the sigils at the look, feeling quite like he was stuck between two male wampuses that were about to quarrel over a mate. “I was just talking to him…” He answered despite Percival not having asked the question that so clearly on his mind.

 

“It’s fine,” He said curtly, though he didn’t take his eyes off the incubus behind Newt. “I was coming to let you know that everything is set up as long as you feel your still up to this.”

 

“Of course I am!” Newt answered quickly, probably a little too quickly if Percival’s furrowed brow was any indication. He swung around to look at the incubus, still trapped within the spell, and then gently scuffed up the nearest ruin.

 

The change was instantaneous. The shielding flashed a vivid blue, almost like it was warning them that whatever was being held within would soon be released, before it dissolved into little sparks of lights that floated to the ground. He watched as the incubus passed a hand over where the shield had been, then when his hand passed through the space uninhibited he took a step out.

 

That single step put him almost chest to chest with Newt and Newt could feel his face coloring at the sly look on his face. He took Newt’s hand in his and gently raised it to press a kiss to his knuckles. “I would like to thank you in advance for helping me.”

 

Newt gaped at the gestured, his face growing even hotter until he was sure that he looked like an over boiled lobster. He barely managed to stutter out a ‘your welcome’ before the real Percy behind him rolled his eyes with a huff and took him by the arm to lead him out of the bathroom.

 

Percy dragged him down the hall, his other hand still clasped in the incubus’ as he dragged him along behind the two of them. The walked towards the master bedroom, all three of them completely silent as Percival pushed open the bedroom door and ushered the two of them in in front of him.

 

Percival made sure to shut the door behind him as he followed Newt and the incubus into the master bedroom. He had already made sure that whatever they might need was as close to the bed as possible. The last thing he needed was for Newt to be injured by an overeager incubus because they didn’t have lube readily available.

 

Newt was already stripping, his shirt was tugged easily over his head and Percy stopped to admire the view of him leaning over to pull off his pants right before a noise drew his eyes upwards until he found his own face leering back at him. 

 

“You should be glad to have such an attractive little mate, Percy.”

 

Percival glared at the incubus over top of Newt’s head his eyebrows drawing down as he frowned. “You don’t get to call me Percy.”

 

It was unsettling to see himself chuckle and roll his eyes when he knew very clearly the person on the other side of the room wasn’t him.

 

“Why are neither of you getting undressed?” Newt asked when he stood up from shucking off his pants only to find the two of them staring each other down. “Unless I have been severely misunderstanding what we are planning to do, I believe more than just I have to be undressed.”

 

The incubus smirked and practically tore his shirt off. “Yeah, Percy, it takes more than one to tango as the phrase goes.” The shirt in his hand was tossed off to the side of the room, the demon taking a step forward and grabbing a hold of Newt’s wrist to pull him up against his chest, swallowing his gasp with a kiss.

 

He stripped his shirt off as well, watching the two of them with gritted teeth until he could spin Newt around and pull him into a harsh kiss of his own. He yanked Newt towards him until their bodies were fully flush against each other from the chest down, his thigh shoving its way between Newt’s.

 

One hand kept a hold of Newt’s hip so he could grind up against him and the other moved to grasp the base of his neck, holding him still so that Percival could get his fill of kissing him. So that Percival could lick any trace of the taste of the incubus from his mouth.

 

Newt whined into his mouth, shuddering against him. It took Percival a second to realize that the incubus had crowded in behind Newt. The realization was quickly followed up by a sweet smell flooding Percival’s nose as a hazy sense of lust barrelled into his mind.

 

He groaned, breaking the kiss so he could nip and bite at Newt’s neck, shoving him and the incubus backwards towards the bed. The incubus shifted out from behind Newt as they came closer to the bed though one of he constantly kept one of his hands on some part of Newt even as Newt was shoving backwards onto the bed.

 

Newt shimmied his way higher up the bed Percival following him until he could settle over top of him. Newt ends up with his back flat against the mattress with Percival sprawled between his legs. Percival keeps kissing him, pointedly ignoring the feel of the mattress dipping beside them. He hears Newt let out a breathy chuckle when he moves down to suck a bruise right above his collarbones, the laugh quickly turning into a low moan when he let his weight drape down on top of him.

 

They had been having sex with each other for years now and it still sent a thrill of lust down Percival’s spine to hear Newt moaning when he’s held down. How someone who constantly rebelled against authority could love being held down and dominated so much, he would never understand. He sucked at the skin over Newt’s adams apple, chuckling when he heard the whine it forced from Newt’s throat.

 

Newt cries out as Percival's teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of his neck. Percival can feel how hard he is against his thigh, erection leaking and straining against his boxers. He shifts his hips, teasing Newt with just the barest hint of friction.

 

“I have to say, I didn’t think Percy would be such a tease.” The sound of the incubus talking from his left nearly startled Percival into biting down on Newts neck hard enough to draw blood.

 

Newt whimpered at the pain, his chest heaving as he pressed himself against the mattress.

 

Percival lifted his head and glared at the copy of his face. “I wouldn’t have to tease so much if I wasn’t doing all the work.”

 

The incubus tilted his head to the side and then his smirk changed into a leer. “Well, I was going to be a bystander but I’ll take your invitation.” He slid closer, bumping into Percival’s shoulder as he moved to half lean over top of Newt’s chest to kiss him.

 

Percival backed off a little, letting himself fall off to Newt’s other side so that the incubus could have more room. He kept his hand on Newt’s chest, rubbing and caressing over the muscle of his pecs. Newt moaned into the kiss, his body shuddering underneath the dual sensations as the incubus’ hand moved down to cup his cock.

 

His hips bucked up into the touch, trying to keep the friction even as the incubus pulled his hand away. That same hand dipped back down to grab at the waistband of his boxers, tugging on it teasingly before ripping the fabric completely off his hips in one go.

 

Newt gasped at the show of strength but Percival just raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Not one to be outdone, Percival accio’d the little tube of lube he had sat on the bedside table into his hand and quickly spread it onto three of his fingers. He traced one finger around Newt’s entrance at the same time that his doppleganger wrapped a fist around his cock.

 

“Ah!” Newt’s leg kicked out at the penetration only to be quickly grabbed by Percival. He trapped his leg against his chest, leaving his knee dangling over his shoulder as he bent Newt forwards. The incubus took advantage of the new position and pressed a slicked up finger in beside Percival’s. They fingered him together each adding a second finger when Newt’s moans and whines started to die down.

 

Percival found his prostate first, his fingertips pressing against that little bundle of nerves with a vengeance. Two more fingers found his, tapping out a soft rhythm while his own fingers continued pressing and swirling around the spongy organ. 

 

The leg over his shoulder was twitching, the muscles tensing with each small tap, pressing down harshly on his shoulder. Shivers wracked Newt’s body, the feel of fingers pressing on his prostate combined with the feeling of being jerked off was very quickly driving him higher and higher. The sweet smell of the incubus’ lust pheromones was most definitely also forcing him towards release faster.

 

He panted harshly, feeling tears start to prickle at the edge of his eyes as heat started flaring up in his stomach. His hips thrust up, fucking into the hand wrapped around his dick, he was thankful at least that Percy hadn’t decided to pin his hips down to the bed as he usually did when he decided he wanted to tease him.

 

Percy leaned forwards even more, forcing Newt to bend himself further as he sucked a pretty pink nipple into his mouth, rolling and biting at the peddled flesh until Newt started to come apart under him. It only took a few more forceful proddings at his prostate before Newt was keening, his cock spurting thick white strands of cum onto his stomach.

 

“Well there's the first orgasm.” The incubus leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Newt’s flushed cheek. Newt shook when he chuckled at him, ducking his head so he could hide it in the curve of his neck. “It’ll hopefully be the first of many.”

 

Four fingers slid out of his hole, the thick blunt head of the incubus’ cock pressing against the newly free space. The incubus didn’t hesitate to thrust up into him, his mouthing dropping open at the sudden sensation of being filled to the brim by a thick cock.

 

He shivered, taking a second to be thankful for the preparation as the Incubus set up a very brutal pace, his hips pistoning in and out of him at a speed Newt doubted a human could get to. Vaguely he could feel the actual Percival settling down on the bed neck to him, mouthing gently at one side of his neck - the other side occupied by a very bitey incubus - as he was fucked.

 

He ground his hips downward, trying to at least keep up the pace with the incubus even as his nose started to fill with the sickly sweet smell of Incubi pheromones. God, _the_ smell. Sweet and floral, like a siren’s call,built specifically to ramp up his lust, trying to jolt his mind int replaying all his most pleasurable memories .

 

Obviously the incubus was trying to drive him towards a second orgasm as quickly as he could.

 

The heat started in his stomach started to build again when Percival’s hand trailed down between the two of them to grasp his dick. He keened, the incubus shifting his position so that he could nail Newt’s prostate with every thrust. The hand around his cock mimicked the pace of the cock inside him, fisting his shaft and twisting up under the head.

 

Percival caresses the length of Newt’s neck with his other hand brushing over the hickeys he had left, and Newt arches desperately up to meet him. His neck was littered with little bruises, but Newt still whined for more, tilting his head to the side so that Percival could mark him up even more.

 

The Incubus above him stills at the whine, his hips frozen with Newt fully impaled on his cock. 

 

“Please,” Newt sobs, his mind already growing fuzzy with pheromones pouring into him. “Such a sweet little thing. I have you.” He places one, open-mouthed kiss on Newt’s neck, just above his pulse point before rocking his hips forwards, intent on drawing it out while also forcing Newt’s lust higher and higher.

Newt moaned, his head lolling back to knock against Percival’s shoulder as he felt the tremors of an orgasm start to roll through him once again. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out, tasting the sharp metallic tinge of blood in his mouth as his eyes rolled up and he arched his back up off the bed.

He felt fingers drag through the pool of cum on his stomach and he watched as Percival’s doppelganger brought cum stained fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. The second drag of fingers was quickly brought to his own mouth, he suckled on the thick fingers, completely uncaring about how it might look for him to suck his own cum off his fingers.

>

It took him a second to realize that the incubus not only hadn’t pulled out but he also hadn’t orgasmed. Or maybe he had. Newt wasn’t sure, all he knew was that the dick inside of him was still rock hard.

Perhaps Incubi need to absorb enough sexual energy from their partners before they could become flaccid again? If only Newt had something to write this down on…

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the feeling of calloused hands squeezing and molding the flesh of his bottom between them. He jumped when nails drag upwards along the curves of his muscles.

“Ready, Newt?” Percival’s rough voice floats to him from behind, the man exercising a surprisingly amount of patience as Newt realizes that he had been moved to kneel on the incubus’ lap while the real Percival boxed him in from behind.

He could already feel the head of his dick nudging against his already full rim and he whimpers before he could stop himself, but Percival still thrusts against his hole. He chokes, breath practically punched out of him at the single relentless stroke that stretches him around two cocks. There isn’t enough air in his lungs for him to squeal at the sensation, though his mouth falls open into a silent scream all the same.

Neither of them moved within him, trying to keep still while he adjusted to the feel of being full, almost unbearably full.

Percival, surprisingly, is the one who moves first, fucking up into him slowly. The thrusts are gentle and shallow. But it doesn’t take long for the two of them to start moving with purpose, slamming in to him together. A hand gripped his curls, forcing his eyes to flutter open when he’d squeezes his eyes shut in ecstasy. He hadn’t even realized he had close his eyes and he moaned around a sound as he’s all but bounced onto the two of their cocks, both of their hot breaths puffing over the skin on his shoulders, ragged with arousal.

Newt shudders between the two of them, his dick twitching again already so close to being fucked back into another orgasm, overstimulated and desperate. He nearly screams when Percival reaches between them to grab his cock, squeezing and tugging at him, relentlessly starting his frantic tumble towards release. His thighs trembled and quaked, he dropped his head down onto the Incubus’ shoulder as tears started to build on his lashes. Their thrusts completely relentless now, the sound of skin on skin unbearably loud in his ears.

He comes loud and shocked, mouth open on a wail as two bodies press in around him. His body goes limp on the bed, hole pulsing sporadically around the cocks still thrusting into him. The orgasm was like a shockwave, ripping through every part of him and whiting out his vision

Newt was trembling in every limb by the time he came back to himself, his vision finally resetting itself after the intense orgasm. He felt like he could barely catching his breath as he took in deep gulps of air, Percival’s hand stroking up and down his back while the Incubus remained pressed chest to chest with him. Large hands stroked over his hips and stomach, playfully dipping down to tug on his flaccid cock.

 

“I-I can’t...I can’t…” Newt whimpered, trying to find the right words but his mind was so fuzzy, so discombobulated by the successive orgasms. “No more.”

 

Percival’s look a like gently mouthed at his chin, his tongue trailing over the shell of his ear before he leaned back with an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry, but I just need a little more...just one or two more should be enough and then you can rest till your pretty little head is content.”

 

His hand traced the edge of his jaw and he could feel Percival, the real one his mind supplied through the fog, reach down to join the other hand stroking him. But the stimulation felt closer to a spike of pain and sensitivity along his spine rather than pleasure. “I’m too sensitive...I can’t go again.”

 

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart, you don’t have to do anything.” The hand stroking his chin dripped magic, the inky black tendrils seeping into his skin and flooding his veins with pleasure.

 

His vision almost immediately went blank, filling with a staticky fuzz, his whole body tensing and contorting between the two muscular bodies on either side of him. He must have screamed through his orgasm, because when he could finally focus on the face in front of him again, his throat was sore enough that he started coughing at the itch.

 

His body was limp and aching, used far past the usual pleasant soreness of a good round of sex, “Please, no more.” He hiccupped, his breath stuttering in his throat as he gasped for breath, trying unsuccessfully to squirm out of their hold as his mind started to drift and he could already feel himself forgetting what he couldn’t take anymore of. “I can’t...please.”

 

“One more, doll.” That was the Percival behind him. “That’s all, just one more.”

 

Was the real one behind him or was it the other one?

 

Were they both real?

 

“Newt.”

 

He blinked, his vision swimming around for a few seconds.

 

“Baby, you back with us?” The hazy feeling was back, a lingering sweet smell invading his lungs filling him with warmth and making his body tingle with pleasure.

 

But that pleasure was tinged with just a bit too much pain for him to be comfortable.

 

“Please…” Newt said, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was pleading for.

 

“He needs time to rest. I don’t think he can give anymore for a while.”

 

The Percy in front of him shook his head, brushing the sweat soaked bangs back from his face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Newt’s slack mouth. “I need one more.” He said softly, like he didn’t want to accidentally startle Newt. “If I wait any longer I’ll have to release the manifestation of this physical form and then the next time I come back I’ll have to drain him even more.”

 

Hot hands, too hot - they were burning him - traced over his cheeks but dark chestnut colored eyes were staring over his shoulder. “He’ll probably pass out after this one but he’ll be okay, he’ll definitely need to rest.” Fingers pressed against his temple and he felt a warm surge of magic start to press against him as a black mist swarmed his vision. He heard a soft, “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” right before his vision cut out.

* * *

He woke up incredibly sore and incredibly confused. “Perc-,” his throat rebelled at the attempt to talk, forcing him to cough painfully.

 

Every breath sent sharp crackles of pain down his throat and his second attempt at talking didn’t end up may have better than the first. His voice barely made it past a pitiful little whimper.

 

“Newt? You okay?”

 

He pushed himself up, ignoring the screaming of sore muscles as he did so, trying to make it so that he could rest his back on the literal mountain of pillows behind him. Large hands gently cradled his hips, helping him lift himself up so that he could sit up.

 

He broke out into another coughing fit, Percival rubbing his back as he hacked, a glass of water already sitting on the bedside table next to him.

 

“Here, you need to drink something.” The glass was pressed to his lips, cool water sliding down his parched throat as he gladly drank it down. “Slow down, doll, you’ll throw it back up if you don’t slow down.”

 

Newt whined low in his throat when the glass was pulled from his lips and he leaned forwards to try and chase the glass. But Percival held him back against the pillows, the glass was set back on the table where Newt stared at it longingly.

 

“Inc-us?” He squeaked out, his voice breaking when he tried to force out the syllables needed to say Incubus.

 

Percival brushed the bangs back from his forehead and pulled the cover up to cover his chest. “He’s fine. Right after you passed out he released his physical form and I let him into your case.”

 

He blinked and looked at the bedspread beneath him, trying to think of a way that he could effectively communicate that he wanted to know if the Incubus was in a specific habitat or if he was just wandering around the whole case. His eyes eventually landed back on the glass of water on the bedside table, or more accurately his eyes landed on the legal pad that Percival had sitting beside the bed.

 

He leaned over to reach for it but Percy quickly stopped him with a firm hand on his chest. “Newt, you need to stay in bed, even if you don’t feel bad you still need to rest.”

 

“Pad.” His voice was more of a croak than a word.

 

“See, even your voice is exhausted, doll.” Percival stroked his cheek with a sympathetic look on his face.

 

Newt wasn’t one to be swayed though. “Pad,” he repeated softly, nudging Percival with his hand to try and get him to look at the table, though judging by the sudden flash of pity in Percy’s eyes his nudge had probably felt more like a little tap.

 

Percival looked over to where his eyes were staring. He glanced back and force twice before grabbing the pad and the pen sitting next to it and giving it to Newt.

 

He clicked the pen top and started scribbling down his question. He then handed the pad over so that Percival could read it.

 

“He was staying in the little room off of your shed the last time I went down to check on him and the creatures.” He gave the pad back to Newt and picked up the water again.

 

He made Newt take a few more slow sips, he kept one hand on the glass to make sure that he wouldn’t drop it given how shaky his hands still were.

 

He jotted down some more questions, mostly about his creatures to make sure that they all got the things they needed, especially the ones he had just recovered right before he had gotten possessed.

 

Percival went along with it, answering all of his questions while still trying to convince him to lay back down and try to go back to sleep.

 

Eventually Percy was able to wear him down until he finally agreed to lay down again. He drifted off into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning to try and get comfortable in bed but it was to no avail. He kept constantly waking up, taking little sips of the cool water that kept replenishing itself each time, only to fall back asleep soon after.

 

That cycle continued up till Percival came in with dinner set up on a little tray. Newt spent almost an hour hounding his husband about letting him out of bed, making several convincing arguments about how his creatures needed him, until Percival finally gave in and agreed to let him out of bed.

 

Provided that Percy accompanied him into the case of course.

 

Which is how Newt found himself in the situation he was currently in. Standing with Percy at his side and an incubus in front of him, both of them watching each other closely as Newt approached the incubus.

 

“How are you feeling?” He rasped softly, his voice still not fully working. “Did you get the energy you needed.”

 

“Yes,” The incubus said cheerfully. “I should have enough energy to gain back my full strength. I shouldn’t have to feed for a good while.”

 

Newt returned his smile as he cleared his throat. “If I may ask, what is your name?” He rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head sheepishly. “I don’t really want to keep referring to you as just ‘The Incubus’.”

 

The incubus looked at him curiously. “I don’t believe I have a name,or at least no one has ever called me by it. It’s not as if I had parents to choose one for me.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh…” Newt hadn’t even really thought about that. It made sense that a demon that fed off of sexual energy wouldn’t really have anyone to constantly reaffirm his name. “Would you like me to give youa name?” He asked, his mind drifting off to all of the times he had brought in injured or scared creatures and named them.

 

This incubus was quite like any of his other creatures, he had been hurt by Newt’s fellow wizards and he was staying in the case to recover from those injuries like the rest of the other creatures under Newt’s protection.

 

He at the very least deserved to have a name. Calling him ‘The Incubus’, even in his own mind, seemed like an insult. Like if he had named his resident niffler ‘Niffler’ instead of Nick.

 

The demon in front of him beamed at him. “If you would wish to give me a name then I would be more than happy to be called by it.”

 

Newt bit his lip to keep himself from grinning. “I’ll find a name for you, just let me go tend to the other creatures and then I should have thought one up by then.”

 

He and Percival left the shed, they wandered around the case in a companionable silence as Newt thought about a name that would suit his newest menagerie addition, they changed the bedding for some of the creatures, made sure Nick, Pickett and Dougal were all still within their little homes, and made sure the clutch of Occamies had a sufficient amount of bugs to keep them happy. 

 

By the time they started heading back to the shed Newt already had a name in mind for his newest friend. It took some more convincing but he got Percy to leave him alone with the incubus. Percival of course told him that he would be coming back down to check on him should he not be out of the case in the next ten minutes.

 

Newt agreed to the terms easily and headed into the shed, detouring off so that he could get into the little office he had made for himself.

 

The incubus was sitting at his desk, his feet kicked up onto the corner of it while he leant the chair back onto two legs. “Hello, Newt. I supposed you have a name for me?”

 

“I do.” Newt said with a nervous nod. “I now officially christen you, Perseus.”

 

‘Perseus’ let out a loud whooping laugh, something that seemed quite out of order with Percival’s face. “Christen me, really? I don’t think anyone of the Christian faith would enjoy you saying that.” His laughter died down into a giggle but Newt could see the gratitude shining in his eyes. “May I ask what made you choose Perseus?”

 

“Well for starters, like it or not you are officially part of my menagerie and my menagerie is pretty much my family, and my family has always had a bit of a penance for Greek Mythological names.”

 

“Hence your middle name being Artemis?” He shot back slyly.

 

Newt nodded. “Yes. And the other reason is because you constantly take on Percival’s form, so I thought it fitting that you have a name somewhat similar to his.”

 

Perseus tilted his head to the side, contemplating the idea. “So are you intending to call us both Percy as a nickname? I’d assume that would get quite confusing at times.”

 

“Well, I figured Percival would still be Percy, but perhaps yours could be shortened to Perry? They are still quite similar in case I ever accidentally slip up and talk about you in front of someone who isn’t aware there is an Incubus in my case.”

 

“You’ve really thought this through.”

 

“Of course I have, I wouldn’t want to give a creature a name that doesn’t suit them.”

 

Perseus hummed, but eventually he nodded. “It’s a good name. I like it.” He stood up out of his chair, walking towards Newt until they were nearly chest to chest. “You know Newt, I think I like it here, I might not want to leave.”

 

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it.” Newt said confidently, right as he heard the thudding footsteps of Percival coming down the ladder in the shed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story, please leave me a comment telling me what you liked or what you didn't like. Or just leave me a kudos! Any feedback is good feedback to me!


End file.
